Esa Chica es Mia
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Song fic basado en la carta de Terry a Candy en FINAL STORY, estos dos rebeldes enamorados vuelven a reencontrarse despues de tantos años, Esa frase de "Nada a cambiado conmigo" de Terry me habla del gran amor que siente por Candy y que es correspondido


**Hola aca les dejo otro de mis trabajos para la GF 2011, esta vez se trata sobre la carta que Terry le manda a Candy en FINAL STORY. Ojala y les agrade, esta llena de esa ilusion que tiene mi corazoncito Terrytano se que les va a encantar¡ Aclaro que la carta es lo unico que viene en FINAL STORY para que luego no vayan a decir que "Odet dijo que... " **

**La carta es parte de la nueva novela de CC y todo lo demas es de mi inspiracion. Por ahi corrio el rumor de que Candy y Terry se reencuentran en Londres, no tengo la certeza de que eso sea verdad sin embargo ese dato quise incluirlo en el fic aunque fuera solo un rumor porque al fic le viene muy bien.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este song fic contiene material LEMON, quien no concuerde con este tipo de lectura favor de no leer GRACIAS¡  
><strong>

**Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo**

**Chica de Terry**

* * *

><p><strong>ESA CHICA ES MIA<strong>

**Song Fic basado en FINAL STORY, la carta de Terry a Candy.**

**Inspirado en "Esa Chica es Mía" interprete: Sergio Dalma**

**Guerra Florida 2011**

**Agradecimientos Especiales:**

Primero que nada a Lady Gato del Foro Rosa quien gracias a ella y de sus amistades hemos sabido de toda esta maravillosa información sobre FINAL STORY.

La carta que aparece de Terry a Candy es un aporte que ella amablemente nos ha compartido de una traducción "no oficial" de FINAL STORY.

Lady Gato como Terrytana cada vez que leo algo de que lo que con todo tu corazón nos compartes, es para mi un día lleno de felicidad, un día especial que hace que me enorgullezca mas de serlo y que felizmente Mitzuki con todo lo que reivindico a Terry se a ganado mi cariño y respeto.

Los créditos por la carta son todos tuyos, los art y pics no me pertenecen pero adornan con su presencia mi escrito, mil gracias a las manos diestras que los hicieron posibles, la melodía es quien esta inspirado este Song fic es "Esa chica es mía" de Sergio Dalma.

Con todo cariño para las Terrytanas que adoran a Terrence Grandchester, especialmente a mis chicas del Molino Rojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Broadway, Nueva York<strong>

A pasado tanto tiempo y aun el estomago se me encoge, los escalofríos me erizan la piel, la incertidumbre me desespera, el corazón ruge contra natura, no deja de latir irascible por ti.

Con un súbito temor y con las manos trémulas doblo la hoja con sumo cuidado como si ella fuera mi propia alma, la meto en el sobre con los datos correctos que por enésima vez vuelvo a verificar, la punta de mi lengua lame el filo de la pestaña, siento que desfallezco, el corazón se agita a punto de estallar, presiono y sello.

Este pedazo de papel lleva mi última esperanza, el último hilo de fe que existe en mí.

Camino por la calle y lo llevo directamente a la oficina de correos, pago el importe pego las estampillas, justo antes de arrojarla por la rendija sin vergüenza la toco con mis labios y susurro

-Que sea lo que tenga que ser… solo quiero que lo sepas.

De regreso a casa, camino lento por la calle llena de gente, repaso en mi mente las palabras escritas, líneas breves pero reales, sin rodeos ni frases maquilladas, simplemente la verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Candy,<strong>

**¿Como estas?**

**Ha sido un año.**

**Había tenido planeado el hacer contacto contigo de nuevo después de que un año había pasado, pero otro medio año ha transcurrido por mi indecisión.**

**Yo enviare este correo.**

**Nada ha cambiado conmigo.**

**Yo no se si esta carta te llegue o no, yo solo quería asegurarme que tu supieras eso.**

**T.G.**

* * *

><p>-El tiempo vuela cuando uno espera, tres semanas, un mes y… nada, respuesta sin respuesta… el silencio es sin duda una replica, tomare el barco a Londres.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pony Hill, Lakewood.<strong>

-Señorita Pony, señorita Pony

-¿Qué sucede Jimmy?

-Traje esto, es para Candy, estaba en la oficina de correos desde la semana pasada pero el cartero enfermo y no pudo traerla, así que me ofrecí a hacerlo.

-Gracias Jimmy pero desafortunadamente has llegado 20 minutos tarde, Candy se fue.

-Que pena, podría ser algo importante

-Déjame ver seguramente será del Sr William, el le escribe a menudo… ¡Oh Santo Cielo!

-¿Qué sucede señorita Pony?

-Jimmy, ve al pueblo y busca al Señor George Johnson, esta hospedado en el hotel, vamos rápido muchacho, es de vida o muerte.

-¿Y que le digo?

-Dile lo que me has dicho a mi, el sabrá que hacer.

-Por que no esperamos a que Candy vuelva

-Podría ser muy tarde, anda ve, tal vez lo alcances.

El joven salió a todo galope rumbo al pueblo dejando tras de si una polvareda, Jimmy no tenia idea de lo que llevaba en el bolsillo de su camisa vaquera. La señorita Pony elevo una plegaria al cielo con todo su corazón, deseando que esa carta llegara a manos de Candy lo más pronto posible y tal vez, solo tal vez…

* * *

><p><strong>Londres, Inglaterra 1925<strong>

La vieja ciudad no había cambiado mucho, la gente seguía igual que siempre, los mismos barrios, los mismos negocios, los mismos recuerdos…

-¡No puede ser lo que ven mis ojos! ¡Terry Grandchester!

-¡Albert!

Los dos hombres de igual estatura entraron a un pub, tomaron asiento y pidieron unas cervezas, a grandes rasgos se pusieron al día de sus correrías y de la gran coincidencia de encontrarse en Londres, el fin de la guerra, la gran depresión, los cambios radicales en sus vidas.

-Así que ahora te estas dando un espacio

-Si, quiero establecerme en Londres, tengo un gran proyecto, formar mi propia compañía, escribir algún libreto, ya sabes mi vida es el teatro.

-No serás la reencarnación de Shakespeare Terry, jajajajajajaja –rio el rubio desenfadadamente- el tiempo corre muy rápido tengo que ir al hipódromo.

-Puedo llevarte si lo deseas, mi auto esta a dos calles –el rubio se quedo pensativo un momento- claro, si lo deseas no es problema para mi Albert.

-Agradezco tu amabilidad vamos entonces.

En el auto los dos hombres seguían charlando, Terry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas preguntar por Candy, la ansiedad le bullía dentro, cuando estaba a punto de formular la pregunta el hipódromo se elevo majestuoso ante sus ojos. La oportunidad se fue.

-Por cierto no te pregunte que te trae al hipódromo, ¿Acaso piensas apostar?

-jajajajajajajaja no Terry, sabes que prefiero a los animales en libertad que haciendo este tipo de cosas, vengo en apoyo a un amigo, sus caballos correrán esta semana y el primero compite justo en la siguiente carrera.

-Ah vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no pisaba este lugar, muchos años… -dijo el castaño rememorando- por cierto gane aquel día una apuesta y lo nombre un empate.

-¿Y por que razón hiciste eso? Acaso no fue ventajosa la apuesta como para declararla empate.

-No tienes idea cuan ventajosa fue pero…

-Mira ahí viene, no te vayas, quiero que lo conozcas

Mi viejo amigo se aleja un poco y saluda al hombre vestido de vaquero americano, pareciera que se conocen bien, se palmean la espalda, se hablan cordialmente, después regresan hacia mí y veo como el rostro del vaquero se tensa un poco.

-Terry te presento a Tom Stevens, Tom el es…

-Lo se, aun viviendo en el campo se quien es Terrence Grandchester.

El vaquero con su mano fuerte y tostada por el trabajo del campo me da un fuerte apretón quizás mas de lo normal, trato de mantenerme sereno, tengo la impresión de que Tom sabe más sobre mí de lo que puedo imaginar.

-Mucho gusto Tom Stevens, espero que lo que sepa de mi, sea grato - dije de buen agrado ¿Tom Stevens? Seria demasiada la coincidencia si el fuera…

-No se preocupe Sr. Grandchester yo…

-Una voz femenina entre la gente me estremeció por completo que la sangre se fue hasta mis talones provocándome un sudor frio, si pudiera verme ahora mismo juraría que estaba blanco como un papel.

-¡Albert! ¡Albert! Llegaste al fin, cuanto tiempo sin verte…

-El amor de mi vida se colgó del cuello del rubio con tanto fervor y cariño que odie mirarlo, al mismo tiempo desee ser yo quien estuviera en su lugar, totalmente aturdido por tantas emociones improvistas que apenas y podía respirar desvié un poco la mirada. El vaquero aclaro la garganta al ver que los chicos se negaban a separase y yo desee que me tragara la tierra.

-¡Oh Candy estas preciosa!

-Gracias pequeño Bert

-Mira a quien me encontré en las calles de Londres.

-Mi respiración seso, ella giro y con esa misma sonrisa franca de siempre como si no hubieran pasado años sin vernos se acerco a mi.

-¡Terry! Terry Grandchester ¡que sorpresa! y que gran coincidencia.

-Me tomo de la mano y me saludo tan fríamente que me congelo el alma, su rostro sonreía pero su lenguaje corporal era tan álgido que más bien pareció su saludo una bofetada.

-Hola Candy, que coincidencia, ha pasado el tiempo…

-En ese momento se anuncia la siguiente carrera y el vaquero se lleva del brazo a mi Candy hacia el palco, ella se despide como un simple "que gusto verte".

Mi desconcierto es total, ¿recibiría la carta? Si la recibió llego demasiado tarde, ¿será "algo" del vaquero ese? mi corazón ardió como nunca pero trate de controlar los celos que devoraban mi alma para que William no lo notara, a estas alturas estaba tan molesto y sorprendido de mi mismo al ver como esta mujer podía sacarme tan fácilmente de mi centro con solo su presencia.

-Como vez a Candy se ha puesto muy bella

- Necesito un trago

-Vamos al bar - Terry, Terry, sigues enamorado de ella.

-Un… lo mas fuerte que tenga, ¡ahora!

-Creí que no bebías más, pensé que una cerveza era tu cuota para compartir con un viejo amigo.

-No lo hacia, hasta hoy -empuje el vaso hasta el fondo de un solo jalón sintiendo como el liquido ámbar quemaba mi garganta.

-¿Por que no se lo dices?

-Decir que -dije zarandeando el vaso en mi mano.

-Por que no le dices lo que sientes

-Envié una carta y no tuve respuesta –dije sin chistar.

-No te preocupes ella siempre contesta, le gusta escribir cartas.

-Si claro, eso lo se muy bien, imagino que hablan a través de ellas ¿no? Seguramente habla contigo todo el tiempo, es una garantía, siempre fue así, veo que ya no quiere saber nada mas de mí. Se comporto tan fría.

-Eso que importa, ella esta aquí, no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace Terry y tu siempre has dado la batalla, además no se han visto en mucho tiempo, no juzgues tan a la ligera, es lógica su reacción.

-¿Que quieres decir? –mi corazón casi se detuvo en seco.

-Nada, solo que estará aquí algunos días, por cierto tengo que irme de viaje nuevamente, sabes que no puedo quedarme quieto demasiado tiempo, hay mucho que ver y conocer.

Terry tengo que ir a despedirme, ¿vienes?

-No, te espero en el estacionamiento.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si -empuje el ultimo resto de licor y me dirigí a la salida mientras Albert volvía con sus amigos, lo lleve a su hotel y me comento que solo esperaba que George llegara de América, me dirigí al departamento que rente, nunca hubiera esperado encontrarme a Candy aquí en Londres y en el hipódromo como aquella vez…

Los recuerdos fluyeron de inmediato como si hubieran sucedido ayer, por la noche no pude conciliar el sueño recordando, recordando cada mínimo detalle, cada encuentro cada palabra, cada gesto de ella, sus cartas que aun conservo, las tardes en Escocia sentados frente al piano, la cabalgata, el lago… el biplano… sus labios…

Que dulces recuerdos, que bellos anhelos había entonces seguro estaba que esa chica era mía, que al igual que yo estaba loca por mi, aunque le costara admitirlo, esa chica de coletas era mía nada mas mía en contra de todos incluso de ella misma por eso era mía.

-Candy no me rendiré sin luchar.

Al siguiente día me presente en el hipódromo, como un novio que va a su primera cita estaba nervioso, me sentí adolescente otra vez, solo que en esta ocasión los nervios me destrozaban, camine por ahí hasta que los localice, me senté en el bar y mire de lejos la interacción de mi bella chica y del vaquero americano.

La carrera comenzó pude disfrutar de lejos de la Candy de siempre que no tiene poses, la misma loquita que vive la vida a grito abierto, la misma frescura, el mismo candor a pesar de su imagen de mujer, su traje de dos pieza su chaqueta marcando la esbelta figura, esa falda negra ajustada a su cuerpo que marcaba sus curvas y sus bien formadas pantorrillas expuestas y firmes sobre esos zapatos altísimos, simplemente bella toda una dama, el sobrerito gracioso quedo en el asiento mientras ella animaba al jinete y al corcel a todo pulmón sin ninguna pena.

-Mi tarzan pecosa, no has cambiado nada…

El vaquero estaba demasiado entrado en la carrera y en las estadísticas de sus panfletos, si yo estuviera en su lugar me concentraría en la preciosa dama a su derecha, nada había mas bello en aquel lugar que esa mujer y el solo miraba los números.

De pronto con su sabida independencia salió del palco, dijo algunas palabras al vaquero quien solo asintió sin si quera volverse a mirarla, ella hizo una mueca graciosa y se dirigió al bar, directo hacia mi.

-Una limonada por favor

Ella estaba parada observando con atencion como el barman preparaba su bebida, me acerque un poco y me senté en uno de los sillones cerca de la barra sin hacer el menor ruido, cuando le trajeron la bebida ella la tomo puso el dinero sobre la bandeja y giro para alejarse.

-¡Hey pecosa! a donde vas tan sola.

Ella se tensa al escuchar mi voz, compruebo con alegría que la e inquietado, empuja su vaso apresuradamente, disimula no escuchar y hace como que no ve, pasa orgullosa a mi lado concentrada en su bebida, sigo mirando como su cuerpo se balancea conforme se aleja, mi mirada no puede evitar devorar cada movimiento, completamente temblorosa por mi inquisitiva mirada los pasos se le van por fingir no verme y no decirme "Hola"

-Candy eres mía, casi, casi, mía, voy a pelear por ti, pero creo que aun no te fías de mi amor.

Al siguiente día regreso nuevamente y vuelvo a verlos juntos, como si nada ocurriera ríen felices, desbordan alegría, se hablan con familiaridad pero eso no me desanima.

-"No hay peor lucha que la que no se hace" dijo Albert, y yo voy a luchar.

Me lleno los ojos a la distancia de ti, miro cada uno de tus movimientos, sigo el sonido de tu risa como quien sigue un lucero en el cielo, espero paciente la oportunidad de acercarme, de repente volteas y conectas tu mirada con la mía, esto lo eh deseado desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, me miras por tiempo indefinido, ninguno aparta la mirada pareciera que las palabras no hacen falta, te sonrió ligeramente sin dejar de mirarte, tu no pareces poder escapar o al parecer no quieres hacerlo eso me complace enormemente pero al ya no reír, tu acompañante te llama y tu rompes nuestro contacto, maldigo por lo bajo, luego te acercas a el, demasiado, demasiado cerca.

Mi respiración cesa, el se quita el sombrero, pones tu codo sobre su hombro y el se inclina hacia ti, acercas tus labios rosados a su oreja, le estas contando secretitos al oído y esa acción de tu parte corta mi mirada, furibundo me levanto del bar y salgo a toda prisa de aquel sitio.

Como un monstruo muerto de celos desquito mi coraje con algún bote vacio en la calle, mandándolo a estrellarse contra la polvera de algún automóvil haciendo tremendo escándalo y sin mas no puedo evitar blasfemar.

-¡Pecosa del demonio! mira como me trastornas aun después de tantos años, parezco un novio celoso y sicópata, estoy aquí esperando entre las sombras por ti. Pero esta noche sabré tu repuesta a mi carta.

Espero en mi auto, les sigo con el alma en vilo y los celos pulsando feroces por mis venas, veo que se hospedan en el mismo hotel en el que estuvo Albert, el vaquero es caballeroso con ella y la ayuda a bajar, entran al lobby.

Espero unos minutos mientras mi respiración se acelera, unas luces se encienden en el segundo piso, veo la silueta de ella, la veo acercarse a la ventana y abrirla para que la brisa del crepúsculo entre a torrentes, mi respiración se detiene de súbito, segundos después en la siguiente ventana una segunda luz se enciende y es el vaquero quien ocupa la otra habitación.

- ¡Perfecto! No están juntos.

Bajo del vehículo decidido a llamarla y pedirle que hablemos, su silueta obscura en la ventana me detiene, la copa del frondoso árbol me oculta cual Romeo bajo el balcón de su Julieta, veo a mí adora pecosa sostener una almohada entre sus brazos y la pega a su cara estrechándola fuertemente contra ella.

-¿Acaso haces lo que estoy pensando pecosa? Si ese vaquero es tu novio y esta a una pared tuya porque no vas a… ¿o será que estas pensando en mi?

Me aventuro al hotel de incognito y para mi mala suerte por las escaleras de servicio me topo con el.

-Grandchester ¿que andas haciendo por aquí? No vendrás a molestarla ¿verdad?

-Quiero, hablar con Candice, no es asunto tuyo Stevens.

-¡O pero claro que lo es! ella esta conmigo aquí en Londres, esta a mi cuidado, así que te pido que no la inquietes mas.

-Por lo visto sabes quien soy yo -Inquietar… ¿mas? ¿Que quiere decir?

-Si, lo se y por esa razón te pido que te marches. No son horas de visitar a una dama y Candy lo es, aquí estoy yo para demostrárselo a cualquiera –Dijo ahuecando su puño contra el otro en clara señal de ataque.

Furioso no tuve mas remedio que retirarme, el vaquerito se puso pesado y esa no era la manera civilizada de buscar un acercamiento con Candy no de esa forma, ya no era un adolecente para liarme a golpes por ella como en el pasado, tenia que actuar con sensatez, aunque estos celos bullían en mi interior como lava ardiente.

Me decidí a buscarla mañana por la mañana a una hora más adecuada como debe hacerlo un caballero respetable anunciándome debidamente, no como un adolescente atolondrado a hurtadillas.

Deje mi coche por ahí, me baje a vagar y despejar mi mente de este mareo que el incesante golpeteo de mis latidos me producían una excitación difícil de explicar, una premonición, una esperanza clavada en mi corazón que no me permitía respirar con libertad.

La noche lo cubría todo, era fresca y limpia, el cielo completamente despejado, el camino me era tan familiar quizás por eso decidí recorrerlo a pie, calle San James, la calle que lleva al San Pablo, cuantas veces no atreverse por las noches este largo corredor, caminarlo de nueva cuenta después de tantos años me lleno de nostalgia y de mas excitación que podía sentir mi respiración agitada, de una forma tan extraña que creí volverme loco.

La barda del colegio se irguió a mi costado, camine desanimadamente pensando en Candy besando y abrazando la almohada. Un escalofrió me recorrió entero enfoque la vista y una negra silueta estaba parada justo frente a las puertas del Real Colegio San Pablo, me acerque despacio, los cabellos rizados, la misma respingada naricita, el vestido vaporoso, los tacones altos color blanco, el sombrero de ala ancha en la mano, era Candy.

-Pecosa, después de tanto tiempo, quieres ser nuevamente interna del San Pablo. – ella pego un respingo asustada.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo ella visiblemente agitada

-Creo que lo mismo que tu pecosa, recordar.

-Que casualidad ¿no? Siempre aparecías cuando menos me lo esperaba -dijo tomándose de los barrotes mirando hacia el colegio, esquivando mi mirada.

-¿Eso crees?

-Si

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, ella estaba lejana y pensativa, yo, yo no sabia como podía estar tan cerca de ella y no comérmela a besos, pero antes de hacer una tontería debía saber.

-Candy… yo… te escribí una carta pero no tuve respuesta quería saber si la recibiste. –Pregunte, ya no podía soportar la incertidumbre ni un minuto mas.

-¿Sera esta?

Ella me la muestra sacándola de su bolso, era exactamente la carta que yo le envié pero estaba intacta, no la había abierto aun.

-Si, es esa pero tú…

-Hoy al llegar al hotel la recepcionista me dijo que tenia un paquete, era un sobre de George Johnson, antes de irse con Albert me lo dejo, la carta llego al hogar de Pony poco después de que partiera con Tom, la señorita Pony la envió a George que aun estaba en el pueblo y el me la ah traído. El cartero estuvo enfermo y no entrego la correspondencia en semanas…

-Entiendo, por eso nunca tuve respuesta tuya, que curioso, esa carta a viajado mucho y a pasado por varias manos antes de llegar a ti.

-Si tienes razón, que curioso…

El silencio fue largo e incomodo entre los dos, ella sostenía la carta entre sus manos sin decidirse a abrirla.

-¿Que es lo curioso Candy?

-Encontrarte aquí en Londres, en el hipódromo como aquella vez, luego me llega tu carta desde América y finalmente nos venimos a topar aquí frente al San Pablo.

-Si es bastante curioso Pecas que tu amigo Tom volviera a juntarnos otra vez, sus caballos han mejorado mucho desde Poni Flash

-Lo recordaste

-¿Como crees que podría olvidarlo?

-Terry… ¿que dice la carta? ¡Y no me llames Pecas ya no somos unos chiquillos! -Me reto aunque en su voz había mas nostalgia que molestia, pase aquello por alto.

-Por que no lo averiguas por ti misma Candy

Ella me mira fijamente a los ojos y ahora soy yo quien no puedo escapar a su embrujo, rompe la carta por un costado con sumo cuidado y veo como sus manos tiemblan mientras desliza la hoja, mi corazón se acelera mas y mas con cada dobles que cede entre sus dedos, al fin la abre por completo y me paralizo de miedo, solo unos segundos y el temblor en sus manos aumenta, tres segundos mas y creo que yo eh muerto… ella no responde.

-Solo quería que lo supieras…

Me giro y siento que la vida se me va, el peso del mundo me cae encima como nunca antes pero al mismo tiempo mi corazón se siente liberado al fin.

-Terry… -me detengo- En mi tampoco a cambiado nada.

Mi respiración cesa y antes de que desfallezca de felicidad giro y la veo venir hacia mi, abre sus brazos y yo la recibo en los míos.

Nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo, aquel que nunca pude darle cuando llego a Nueva York, ahora la tenia ante mi apretándose contra mi cuerpo, sus lagrimas mojando mis mejillas no puedo evitarlo un enorme y hondo suspiro sale desde mi alma hasta mi boca, me hundo de inmediato en su cuello y sus cabellos acarician mi rostro como la fresca brisa de primavera. No puedo evitar las lagrimas de felicidad, todo el cumulo de sentimientos que por años guarde en lo mas profundo de mi alma salen a borbotones.

-Eres mía Candy, casi, casi mía, estas loca por mi, por eso eres mía.

Ella se separa un poco y me mira con unos enormes ojos confusos llenos de agradable indignación.

-Veo que no has cambiado absolutamente nada, sigues siendo un engreído arrogante.

-No eh terminado señorita pecas, eres mía, casi, casi mía, estas loca por mi, al igual que yo lo estoy por ti.

Su amplia sonrisa ilumina mi mirada, me besa muy suavemente y yo vuelo al mismo cielo, si me a besado, Candy me a besado, su voz me saca de mi ensueño.

-Casi, casi tuya ¿Terry?

-Si, no puedo esperar a llamarte solo "Mía"

Ella se sonroja y sonríe levemente, vuelve a besar mis labios tímidamente, mi auto control tambalea cuando ella se confiesa.

-Llámame así, siempre lo eh sido. En mi no a cambiado nada.

Esa noche como un deja vu, volvemos a revivir sin planearlo lo que debió ser hace tantos años siendo novios por carta, con tantas esperanzas en el futuro.

Nos fuimos en mi auto y llegamos a mi departamento rentado, charlamos un poco cosas sin importancia, el nerviosismo en los dos y la tensión amorosa era respirable en el aire.

Sabia que en cualquier momento pasaría ya no podíamos evitarlo mas, ni tampoco queríamos negarlo, tan pronto nuestros cuerpos volvieron a toparse en la cocina, la chispa de nuestro roce inocente incendio el combustible de este gran amor almacenado por ambos durante tanto tiempo.

Lo dejamos arden sin control, la ropa se transformo en el sendero que marco nuestro camino hacia la habitación.

Prenda por prenda, beso tras beso, amor contenido salió de nuestra alma desbocado y hambriento.

Poseer tu cuerpo fue la gloria, mirarlo, besarlo, recorrerlo de punta a punta fue una angustiante dicha.

Me tocaste, me conociste y me amaste de la misma forma, no hubo pudor, ni pena, ni resentimientos, ni sombras del pasado, solo éramos tu y yo, desnudos, enredados entre las sabanas blancas, expresando lo que con palabras no se puede decir.

Esa noche nuestro destino al fin quedo amarrado por completo, entrelazados ya estábamos pero este nudo que hoy hicimos tu y yo marca el final de una ardua jornada, el camino de dos almas que viajaron paralelas la una a la otra en la misma dirección hoy por fin se han cruzado, envolviéndose, anudándose para nunca mas volver a separarse.

-Esa chica pecosa de coletas es mía, casi, casi mía, esta loca por mi pero aun no se fía de mi amor.

-Terry… no digas eso, siempre supe de tu gran amor por mí por eso siempre te eh amado, es igual al que yo siento por ti.

-Pecosa eres mía, siempre lo has sido a pesar de ti misma, a pesar de mi mismo, no necesito demostrárselo a nadie sin embargo en este momento quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa,

Candy ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?

Dije mientras tomaba el solitario y lo ponía en su dedo ante el asombro de ella, comenzó a llorar, no se, si de angustia o felicidad.

-Eres un engreído arrogante, tenías todo planeado…

Dijo separándose un poco de mí, creí que estaba enfadada pero su temblor al mirar su anillo de compromiso me hizo sonreír,

-Tienes razón en una cosa Candy, todo esto estaba planeado,

Ella me miro incrédula

-¿Como sabias que iba a aceptar? ¿Como sabias que iba venir contigo esta noche?

-No lo sabía amor de mi vida, lo que si puedo decirte con certeza es, que este anillo estuvo siempre listo para lucirse en tu dedo desde hace mucho tiempo, desde aquel pasaje que mande solo de ida…

-Terry…

-Aceptas ser mi esposa Candy, por favor no vayas a salir corriendo porque así como estoy iré tras de ti.

Ella sonrió y sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

-Ese chico rebelde e imposible es mío, casi, casi mío, esta loco por mi pero creo que aun no se fía de mi amor porque tiene la necesidad de preguntar lo que es tan obvio desde siempre…

-Entonces…

-Acepto Terrence, acepto ser tu esposa.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero lo hayan disfrutado como yo.<strong>

**Hasta la proxima¡**


End file.
